


Divertimenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Rosso come il mare [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pairing: ShanksBennMihawkPrompt: Parole vietatePlace: La cabina di Shanks





	Divertimenti

 

Divertimenti   
  
Shanks  
prese una bottiglia di rum alle labbra,  
sorseggiò il contenuto e finì il contenuto.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e sbadigliò.   
"Passerete  
l'eternità a giocare a carte voi  
due?" domandò.   
Ben  
alzò gli occhi dalle carte, accennò un  
sorriso.   
"Sei  
tu che hai voluto lo facessimo nella  
tua cabina, Capitano" fece notare.   
Mihawk  
scartò alcune carte, ne pescò altre e  
assottigliò le iridi dorate.   
"Il  
tuo Vice merita del relax, Rosso".   
Shanks  
fece rotolare sul pavimento la bottiglia  
e si strinse nella casacca nera, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.   
"Ci  
sono cose più interessanti per  
rilassarsi" brontolò.   
Ben  
sospirò, guardò le carte e alzò lo  
sguardo  
su Mihawk, grugnì e buttò le carte in terra.   
"Dimmi,  
tanto ha barato".   
Mihawk  
ghignò, afferrò tutte le carte e prese a  
mischiarle.   
"Se  
Beckman vuole arrendersi, sentiamo  
qual'è la tua proposta, Rosso".   
Shanks  
si sporse in avanti e gattonò verso di  
loro, facendogli l'occhiolino.   
"Io  
sono molto più interessante delle carte  
e conosco giochi più interessanti". Propose.   
Mihawk  
gli prese il mento e lo baciò con foga,  
Ben si alzò allontanandosi dai due e arrossì  
stringendo le labbra.   
"Vi  
lascio la cabina, Capitano" disse,  
atono.   
Shanks  
contraccambiò il bacio, con l'altra mano  
afferrò la caviglia di Ben e lo strattonò. Si  
staccò dallo spadaccino e sgranò  
gli occhi, le sue iridi nere divennero liquide.   
"Beeeen,  
ti prego" lo supplicò.   
Ben  
si mise in terra, prese la mano di Shanks e  
lo guardò.   
"Volete  
resti?".   
Mihawk  
gli afferrò un fianco attirandolo a sé,  
sogghignò e gli soffiò nell'orecchio.   
"Resta  
con noi Beckman" sussurrò,  
seducente.   
Shanks  
si tolse la casacca nera e gli saltò  
addosso, sbattendolo a terra.   
"Sì!"  
strepitò.   
Ben  
sospirò, lo abbracciò stringendolo a  
sé e  
Mihawk sogghignò togliendosi la camicia bianca.   
"Non  
fare così, o non lo convincerai mai, Rosso"  
lo avvisò.   
Shanks  
si staccò da Ben ed iniziò a sbottonarsi  
la camicia con la mano sola.   
"Non  
preoccuparti, con te ho intenzione di  
essere un po' più maturo" sussurrò con voce roca.   
[ho  
pubblicato l'altra]   
Rimase  
a petto nudo e lascio' cadere sul pavimento  
la propria camicia, accarezzandosi il moncherino.   
"Ben,  
a te vado bene anche così,  
vero?" piagnucolo'.   
Ben  
gli passò le mani sul petto muscoloso e  
allargò le gambe.   
"Potete  
fare come volete, Capitano".   
Mihawk  
aderì alle spalle di Shanks, gli morse il  
collo, lo leccò carezzandogli i fianchi.   
"Qualcuno  
vuole essere sottomesso,  
qui".   
Ben  
digrignò i denti e tirò un calcio alla gamba  
di Mihawk.   
Shanks  
sporse i glutei all'indietro e si lasciò  
sfuggire un gemito di piacere. Appoggiò la fronte sulla  
spalla di Ben, aiutando  
una delle mani di lui ad accarezzarlo.   
"Posso  
soddisfare entrambi in qualsiasi  
posizione desideriate" li stuzzicò.   
Ben  
gli passò le mani sul bordo dei pantaloni,  
mugolò spingendosi verso l'altro.   
"È  
la vostra scelta, Capitano".   
Mihawk  
abbassò i pantaloni del Rosso, gli  
mordicchiò la schiena e sogghignò sporgendo il  
capo.   
"Ti  
piacerà sottometterti, Beckman".   
Shanks  
passò il braccio intorno al collo di Ben  
e allungò le gambe verso Mihawk, mettendogliele intorno alla  
vita.   
"Ben  
lascialo a me, mio vice. Tu presta  
attenzioni a me Mihawk, sempre che tu possa tenere il ritmo" lo  
sfidò.   
Iniziò  
a baciare le labbra del proprio vice, gli  
passò la lingua tra le labbra e gli accarezzò la  
sua.   
Ben  
ricambiò il bacio, ansimò allargando  
maggiormente le gambe strofinandosi contro Shanks.   
"Vostro"  
rispose, roco.   
Mihawk  
si tirò giù i pantaloni, mordicchiò le  
natiche sode dell'imperatore e sogghignò leccando piano.   
Shanks  
si struscio' a sua volta contro Ben con  
il corpo bollente.   
Rabbrividì  
di piacere al morso dello spadaccino.   
Mihawk  
gli massaggiò le natiche strofinandosi,  
gli soffiò contro l'orecchio.   
"Pare  
che qualcuno abbia perso il  
controllo" sussurrò.   
Ben  
gettò indietro il capo tendendosi  
completamente, socchiuse gli occhi liquidi.   
"Capitano...".   
“Tutta  
la cabina è a nostra disposizione,  
tranne…” sussurrò Shanks. Si morse il  
labbro fino a inciderlo con i denti  
sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue.   
Sentiva  
le dita sottili di Mihawk accarezzargli  
i propri glutei sempre più velocemente.   
Leccò  
il collo di Ben e gli mordicchiò  
l'orecchio lì dove aveva l'orecchino con la perla bianca.   
Mihawk  
si leccò le labbra.   
"Smettete  
di citare parole vietate e  
andiamo al dunque".   
Ben  
afferrò le spalle di Shanks e lo tirò verso  
di sé.   
"Ha  
ragione occhiacci. Facciamolo" sussurrò.   
Shanks  
strinse gli occhi, concentrandosi sui  
respiri degli altri due. Si tenne fermo con il braccio sano continuando  
ad  
appigliarsi al collo di Ben.   
"Non  
è colpa mia se metà delle parole sono  
parole vietate" si lamentò.   
Ben  
rise roco, gli passò la mano tra i capelli  
rossi.   
"Allora  
basta parlare".   
Mihawk  
strinse i fianchi di Shanks.   
"Concordo".   
Penetrò  
il pirata di scatto e si piegò su di lui  
mordendogli le spalle e il collo.   
Shanks  
ingoiò il gemito, premette le sue labbra  
contro quelle del vice soffocando il mugolio. Iniziò ad  
alzare e abbassare i  
glutei, permettendosi a Mihawk di penetrare più a fondo. Un  
rivolo di sudore  
gli scese lungo il collo, i suoi muscoli erano in tensione.  
Respirò  
affannosamente con il naso, approfondendo il bacio con Ben.   
Ben  
alzò le gambe, spinse i glutei contro  
l'erezione di Shanks ripetutamente, ansimò spingendosi.  
Mihawk si mosse con  
forza gemendo, baciava e mordeva la pelle sudata del Rosso.   
Shanks  
si staccò dalle labbra di Ben e gli  
ansimò ripetutamente nell'orecchio, rabbrividendo ai morsi  
di Mihawk. Morse il  
labbro di Ben, sporgendosi all'indietro il più possibile,  
adagiando il proprio  
petto contro quello del Vice. Penetrò Ben lentamente,  
scattando all'indietro  
per andare incontro a Mihawk ed iniziò a penetrare il suo  
Vice, rispettando il  
ritmo dell'altro.   
Ben  
ansimò, si spinse con foga verso di lui  
tenendogli le spalle; Mihawk faceva lo stesso mordendo e gemendo contro  
la  
schiena del Rosso.   
Shanks  
sentiva il proprio membro bollente ed  
avvertì l'eccitazione diffondersi dalla punta. Strinse le  
labbra fino a farle  
sbiancare, sporcandosi del sangue che si stava solidificando. Socchiuse  
gli  
occhi, le sue pupille erano dilatate. Ansimò sempre  
più rumorosamente e gettò  
indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli rossi. Una ciocca gli  
aderì  
alla guancia sudata, lì dove c'era un principio di barba.   
Mosse  
i glutei più velocemente, mentre i suoi  
versi rochi risuonavano tra le pareti in legno della sua cabina.   
Ben  
ansimò con forza, strofinò il capo in terra;  
le ciocche argentee erano sudate e alcune aderivano al volto sudato.  
Graffiò le  
spalle di Shanks venendo, strinse le natiche e gli tenne i fianchi  
premendolo  
contro di sé. Mihawk morse forte il collo del Rosso, spinse  
più a fondo in modo  
rude fino a venire.   
Shanks  
gridò di piacere, boccheggiò e  
strofinò  
la testa tra i capelli umidi di Ben. Inspirò sentendo il  
fiato che puzzava di  
tabacco del più grande. Assottigliò gli occhi,  
sentiva lo sperma umidi di  
Mihawk sui propri glutei. Si abbandonò su Ben, venendo a sua  
volta.   
Mihawk  
uscì da Shanks, si stese facendo  
scricchiolare le assi di legno.   
"Meglio,  
Beckman?".   
Ben  
ansimò, si leccò le labbra e sogghignò.   
"Direi  
di sì".   
Shanks  
gorgogliò, si voltò verso Mihawk  
rimanendo steso su Ben e sorrise.   
"Allora,  
non era meglio delle carte? O di  
altri giochi che fanno parte delle nostre parole proibite?"  
domandò.   
Ben  
ridacchiò, lo abbracciò.   
"Avete  
sempre ragione voi, Capitano".   
Mihawk  
ghignò divertito leccandosi le labbra.   
"Specie  
su questo".


End file.
